Premiere Theater
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Cat gets a temporary job at the Premiere Theater in San Diego.


**Sam & Cat Cast**

**Main**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone**

**Drake & Josh Cast**

**Drake Bell as Drake Parker**

**Josh Peck as Josh Nicols**

**Recurring**

**Yvette Nicoles Brown as Helen Dubois**

**Jerry Trainor as Crazy Steve**

**Scott Halberstadt as Eric Blonowitz**

**Alec Medlock as Craig Ramirez**

**Zoey 101 Cast**

**Main**

**Victoria Justice as ****Lola Martinez**

**Recurring**

**Brandon Eaton as Vince Blake**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Sam can you come here real quick?" Cat said.

"What is it Cat?" Sam said.

"Can you help me find a job online?" Cat said.

"Why do you need another job Cat? We already have one. Our babysitting service." Sam said.

"I know but I want to do another job so that way I can earn more money and help out with our rent." Cat said.

"That's actually a good idea." Dice said.

"See Dice agrees." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"I just need to find a job at a place I like." Cat said.

"Hey the Premiere Theater is hiring." Dice said.

"Maybe you should get a job there." Sam said.

"Really?" Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Well it would be cool to work at a place I like." Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"The Premiere Theater is in San Diego." Dice said.

"So." Sam said.

"That's two hours away." Dice said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dice said.

"Cat are you going to handle driving two hours to and from work?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I love car rides." Cat said.

"Well apply for a job there." Dice said.

"Kay Kay. I'm going to head there now. Bye." Cat said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Good luck." Dice said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

Chapter 2

"Helen I posted online that we're hiring." Josh said.

"Okay Josh." Helen said.

"Hi I'm Cat Valentine. I'm here for the job." Cat said.

"Hi Cat." Helen said.

"Oh hey Helen." Cat said.

"Cat here's an application." Josh said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"Have fun filling it out." Helen said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"So you know Cat because you were her principal at Hollywood Arts?" Josh said.

"Yes Josh. I told you this many times." Helen said.

"Sorry." Josh said.

"I'm done with my application." Cat said.

"Well Caterina I can tell you that you're hired." Josh said.

"Really?" Cat said.

"Yes. Here's your uniform." Josh said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"Cock a doodle doo, the cow says moo!" Crazy Steve said.

"Uh what's wrong with him?" Cat said.

"No one really knows." Drake said.

"Crazy Steve's always been crazy." Helen said.

"Cock a doodle doo, the cow says moo!" Crazy Steve said.

"We know what the cow says." Helen said.

"Alright Cat all you need to do is fill these cups up with drinks, and fill those boxes with popcorn." Josh said.

"I know what to do Josh. I've been to a theater before." Cat said.

"Good luck." Josh said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

Chapter 3

"Hi what can I get for you?" Cat said.

"Can I get a large popcorn and a medium Dr. Pepper." Craig said.

"I'll have a medium popcorn and a large Pepsi." Eric said.

"Okay. Josh I need a large popcorn, medium Dr. Pepper, medium popcorn, and a large Pepsi." Cat said.

"I'm on it." Josh said.

"Okay here's your popcorn and drink." Cat said.

"Thanks." Craig said.

"Thank you." Eric said.

"Hi what can I get for you?" Cat said.

"I'll just have a large Cola." Drake said.

"I got this one Cat. Here you go Drake." Josh said.

"Thank you, Josh." Drake said.

"Hey Cat." Lola said.

"Hi uhh" Cat said.

"Lola." Lola siad.

"Hi Lola what's up." Cat said.

"Not much. Can Vince and I get a large popcorn and two large Root Beers." Lola said.

"Sure. Josh I need a large popcorn and two large Root Beers." Cat said.

"I'm on it Cat." Josh said.

"When do you work here?" Vince said.

"I started today." Cat said.

"That's nice." Lola said.

"Yeah. Well here's your popcorn and Root Beers." Cat said.

"Thanks Cat." Lola said.

"Thank you." Vince said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

Chapter 4

"Cat you did an amazing job on your first day." Helen said.

"Thanks Helen." Cat said.

"Here's your paycheck." Helen said.

"Thanks. Well I'm going to head home to do my other job." Cat said.

"What's your other job?" Drake said.

"I do a babysitting service with my friend Sam." Cat said.

"From iCarly?" Josh said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"Well Cat it was good seeing you again." Helen said.

"You too Helen." Cat said.

"I guess you better get going so you can babysit." Josh said.

"Yep. Bye Drake. Bye Josh. Bye Helen." Cat said.

"Bye Cat." Helen said.

"See ya Cat." Josh said.

"Bye." Drake said.

"Cock a doodle doo, the cow says moo! Cock a doodle doo, the cow says moo!" Crazy Steve said.

"Man there is something wrong with Crazy Steve." Drake said.

"I've always wondered what makes Crazy Steve so crazy." Josh said.

"Everyone wants to know that Josh. Nobody knows why he's so crazy." Helen said.

"Hey I forgot my purse." Cat said.

"Oh here you go." Drake said.

"Thanks. Bye." Cat said.

"Cock a doodle doo, the cow says..." Crazy Steve said.

"I know what cows say!" Cat said.

"I warned you that it's not easy to be with Crazy Steve." Josh said.

Chapter 5

"Hey I'm home." Cat said.

"Oh hey Cat." Dice said.

"Did you get the job?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I just got done with my first day." Cat said.

"That's wonderful." Dice said.

"Good for you." Sam said.

"Thanks. I saw a person who looks exactly like Carly's brother Spencer. He goes by the name Crazy Steve." Cat said.

"Why does he go by Crazy Steve?" Dice said.

"Nobody knows. He flipped shoes and bras around and said 'Cock a doodle doo, the cow says moo'! Cat said.

"Wow." Dice said.

"I have a picture of him." Cat said as she shows a pic of Crazy Steve.

"Holy shit he does look like Spencer." Sam said.

"Right." Cat said.

"So what all did you do?" Dice said.

"Basically I hand out drinks and popcorn." Cat said.

"That's nice." Sam said.

"Yeah. I saw my old school principal Helen there." Cat said.

"She works at both the Premiere Theater and is a principal at Hollywood Arts High School?" Sam said.

"I guess so." Cat said.

"How can she do two jobs at the same time?" Dice said.

"I don't know." Cat said.

"Well it's getting late so I'm going home." Dice said.

"Bye Dice." Cat said.

"See ya Dice." Sam said.

"Bye." Dice said.

Chapter 6

"Well Cat I'm glad that you had fun on your first day." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam." Cat said.

"I just can't believe there's a person that lives in San Diego who looks exactly like Spencer." Sam said.

"Yeah and Josh's sister looks like Carly." Cat said.

"Do we all have a body double we don't know about?" Sam said.

"Well you would technically have a body double since you have a twin sister." Cat said.

"True." Sam said.

"I'm not going to work their forever. It's going to be temporary." Cat said.

"I know that." Sam said.

"I got a paycheck." Cat said.

"How much did you make?" Sam said.

"$100." Cat said.

"Nice. Tomorrow let's go cash it in." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Well goodnight Cat." Sam said.

"Night Sam." Cat said.


End file.
